Fourth Republic of Deltaria
Zoltan Radovic |leadertitle2 = Chairman of the Government |leader2 = Vaclav Knotek |legislature = Veche |totalgdp = 5,347,609,460,927 DTE |percapitagdp = 53,480 DTE |area = 1,739,100 km² |population = 100,000,000 |currency = Telar (DTE) |driveson = Right |internettld = .de }} The '''Fourth Republic of Deltaria '''is the government of Deltaria, regulated by the 3875 Constitution. Modelled on the Federal Republic of Deltaria (Second Republic), the Fourth Republic was founded on October 4, 3875. It follows on 152 years of mixed monarchic and theocratic rule. History The Pápežský States' (3859-75) economic weakness led to the beginning of reforms in 3865 by Papez Tomas IX which led to Deltarian independence in 3875. Zoltan Radovic the Chairman of the Government was elected Prezident of Deltaria and inaugurated on October 4, 3875 the same day the 3875 Constitution came into effect. Geography Government National Government The Prezident is the head of state of the Fourth Republic of Deltaria. He is elected by universal suffrage for a six year term, immediately renewable once. The Prezident has full authority over defence and foreign policy and also appoints several high ranking state officials including the Cabinet. The Chairman of the Government is the head of government and is appointed by the Prezident. The Chairman manages domestic affairs and presides over the Cabinet. Veche The Veche is the national legislature in the Fourth Republic. It is made up of 600 elected through MMP, half of the seats directly elected, the other half elected through proportional representation Federalism The Fourth Republic is a federal state with powers shared between the federal government and the five kraj (provinces). Deltaria follows the cooperative federal system with federal and Kraj governments having concurrent athority in several areas of government. Each kraj has a Constitution largely modelled on the national one although that the Kraj have parliamentary systems. They have full authority over transport, environment, some educational and cultural related affairs. Municipal government are the third level of government and their structure vary all over the Republic with many different 'local constitutions. Special types of local government institutions include specially designed territorial management councils for religious orders, large co-operatives and plantations, clan territorial executives among the Dztek clans and rural councils led by hereditary elders. Military The country's military (Deltarian Armed Forces) is made up of the Deltarian National Guard (DNG)(ground forces), the Deltarian Air Force and the Deltarian Naval Forces (the Red Fleet) The DNG is a large mixed professional-conscript force. The Prezident serves as Supreme Commander of the Deltarian Armed Forces. Deltaria has a relatively large air force, many of the planes domestically made and a small Navy centered on the north western base at Balgrad. Foreign Relations The country maintains an active foreign policy, officially guided by the interests of pro-Majatranism, trade and Hosianism . The Fourth Republic remains a member of the Tripartite Alliance and a prominent member of the Majatran Union. A detente with longtime enemy Zardugal is currently in progress, with the mutual threat of radical Ahmadism driving this. Deltaria remains close to former colony Deltaria Nova and the Kerissian countries due to strong religious, cultural and economic ties. Economy Deltaria has an economy driven by agriculture and heavy industry. The northern, eastern and south eastern parts tend to have an agricultural and rural economy while the central, southern and western parts have a much more industrialised economy and a more urbanised populace. The country's considerable defence industry is concentrated in the far south, particularly the old capital Čachtice The nobility's estates are concentrated in the north, east and south-eastern parts and are possibly responsible for the inefficient agrarian economy based on the open field system. The practice of serfdom although officially illegal, remains in place in several places and is also thought to reduce economic efficiency and again is prevalent in the more economically backward parts of the country. There are some small yet significant oil reserves in southern Alazinder and considerable mineral deposits in Ushalande and western Doron Akigo along the border with Jelbania. Fishing is a big part of the local economy on the shores of Lake Majatra and in the north, along the coast of the Majatran Sea. Demographics Deltaria is a multi-ethic country with the largest ethnic groups being the Delics, Dunics, Selucics and Jelbics. Smaller minorities of Watembo, Manoush, Majatrans and Turjaks are found in the country as well. The vast majority of all these groups are Terran Patriarchals.